


And burn my shadow away

by passionario



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, i need him alive, why michael is dead
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>написано на фб-2014 для команды Кассандры Клэр</p>
    </blockquote>





	And burn my shadow away

**Author's Note:**

> написано на фб-2014 для команды Кассандры Клэр

Магнус, думает Роберт, улыбается так же, как когда-то улыбался Майкл.   
Он ловит своё отражение в зеркалах, в стёклах и видит за своим плечом смеющийся призрак. Майкл Вейланд обнимает его за плечи, шепчет в ухо: Роб, я скучал, пойдём.   
Роберт переходит от одного стекла к другому, и Майкл следует за ним, с каждым следующим отражением становясь всё ярче. 

У Майкла сиреневые глаза — голубые, на самом деле, но свет так падает, что они получаются сиреневыми. Роберт смотрит, как солнце обращает волосы Майкла в золото. Ему хочется обернуться, стянуть с Майкла его дурацкую полосатую шапку — даже в этом Магнус напоминает Майкла.   
Майкл и его дурацкие шапки.   
Он начал носить их, потому что Пенгброки дразнили его девчонкой, и Майкл смеялся в ответ, а потом жаловался Роберту. Он говорил всегда, говорил за них обоих, потому что Роберт разговаривать попусту не любил.   
Не любит. 

От выцветшей руны по телу разливается яд; тоска опаснее любой отравы, она сжирает людей заживо. Роберту казалось, что он отгоревал своё. Ему казалось, он научился у Марисы быть холодным, но Майкл всегда говорил ему, что нужно быть собой.   
Роберт, отражающийся в зеркалах, невысокий и худой, и Майкл ерошит ему волосы.  
Роберта называют гигантом, несокрушимой скалой закона; закон суров, но это закон.   
Шёпот из давнего прошлого, который звучит в его ушах, похож на старинные гобелены. Сейчас он выцвел, но когда-то этот шёпот был смехом, ярким, заразным — нельзя было не смеяться, когда смеялся Майкл. 

Вернувшись в Идрис после свадьбы Джослин, Роберт идёт тайными тропами к поместью Вейландов. Там нет его прошлого; дом пропитался Валентином, и на руинах Роберт не слышит эха голосов.   
На краю леса, в тени деревьев, он видит фигуру. Солнце вызолачивает каштановые пряди, и ветер доносит до Роберта слова о любви.   
Майкл не знал, что такое стыд. Майклу было плевать на закон. 

Выйдя из зеркал, он неотступно следует за ним везде. Майкл протягивает к Роберту руки из озера Лин, и его прикосновение обжигает, словно огонь.


End file.
